


Like, Ever.

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: femslash100, F/F, drabbletag 5, ex-girlfriends ahoy, i gave myself some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jokes, but Joan knows he read it in her body language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's drabble tag for the prompt: Carrie/Joan - _reconciliation_. I've also included it for my fc_smorgasbord table for 002. _grudge_.

The compromise is a cup of coffee in a place neither of them ever went to after a long day at work, at a time not entirely convenient for either of them. Carrie wears the worn lines of the hours of her shift, and Joan wears heels she could never have worn into an operating theatre, hours on her feet and lives in her hands. Carrie smells like the hospital, of Red Bulls in the breakroom and frantic new pairs of scrubs, chemicals and handwashing and something bitter that means she saved a patient and lost one too. Joan knows the smell intimately, because she carried it for years.

“You’re still with that Holmes guy?” Carrie asks, and Joan could remind her that Carrie walked away from her long before Joan walked away from medicine, the curl of nicknames sour on her tongue as they fought to keep the hallways neutral, a break-up where nobody yelled and nothing really changed but nobody smiled easily anymore.

Sherlock jokes, but Joan knows he read it in her body language. How could he not; she can feel it there still, sometimes, cosied up against her bones.

“I am,” Joan agrees, and sips her coffee, and watches Carrie like the stranger that she is now.

She was angry once, a half-dozen times, but she isn’t anymore. Things change, things break, but she can adapt, and when their knees knock together under the table it’s enough to make her smile without the old customary sting.


End file.
